The present invention relates to brackets for mounting running boards to motor vehicles.
Many pickup trucks and vans are manufactured and sold without running boards and an important market exists in fitting running boards to these vehicles after they have left their original manufacturer.
Prior to the present invention, running boards were mounted to a vehicle using a three-piece kit of parts that had to be bolted together to form a triangular bracket. This assembly was difficult and time consuming.